


just for today

by yuwins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Secret Relationship, just them kissing, no hard smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: “Just for today,” Taeyong mumbled, his voice hoarse and whiny as he attached his swollen lips to Mark’s.And so Mark gave in.where mark and taeyong develop the habit of fooling around after dance practice
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	just for today

Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the dark practice room. Mark and Taeyong were rehearsing for a performance of “Mad City,” a song they knew drove their fans wild. But it had the same effect on them. The tension in the air was sharp, and they could both feel the rigidness in the space between them. The song had just finished and their faces were glistening with sweat as their hair stuck to their foreheads like glue. 

They would touch each other subtly throughout their performance, their faces centimeters apart. At times, they’d even get each other’s sweat on their faces. But if they were being honest, it contributed to the thrill of the intense dance. The subtle touches become more obvious when they were alone and over time it turned into groping. 

So there they stood, breathing as they stared into each other’s eyes with aggression.

and then they kissed.

It wasn’t gentle in the slightest bit. Mark had grabbed the back of Taeyong’s head, pulling him in violently to smash their lips together. Taeyong gave no resistance, allowing himself to be manhandled by Mark’s grabby hands and sweet saliva. He felt his pants become tighter, constraining his thighs with pressure as though there were a snake wrapping around him. 

Mark, hard himself, roamed his hands all over Taeyong’s sides, making his way down towards his crotch. The sudden hard bump that his hand swiftly went over froze. The realization that he and Taeyong were making out, seconds away from doing who knows what, hit him. Taeyong was his leader, his friend. Sure, they liked to tease each other when they were alone, or offering fan service during concerts, but they never got to this point. Until now, at least. 

“Just for today,” Taeyong mumbled, his voice hoarse and whiny as he attached his swollen lips to Mark’s.

And so Mark gave in. 

But they said “only today,” for every single practice after that. 

They loved to kiss, and that’s where they drew the line. They both agreed on not going further than that. Their kissing was purely “platonic.” Or, at least that’s what Mark said to convince him self that he didn’t have any feelings for Taeyong besides lust. 

But each time Taeyong pulled him in to the dark corner of the room, Mark could feel his blood boil, his pulse race, and his breath hitch. He didn’t know how Taeyong felt, so Mark felt he was taking advantage of his accessibility to his body. 

“Taeyong,” Mark spoke sternly, surprising Taeyong. “We can’t be doing this anymore.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Mark bit his lower lip and tapped his foot against the floor anxiously. “No.”

“Then why?” 

Mark sighed before he finally looked back at up Taeyong. The look on his face drove Mark mad. 

He grabbed Taeyong’s face forcefully and crashed their lips together again, melting into him. 

He couldn’t resist him.

He told himself, “only today. For sure this time.” 

But of course, he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> i was literally in the middle of a math lesson when this image invaded my mind i :))))-)/):):):) learned absolutely nothing BUT i did do this!! kudos are appreciated always <3 thank 4 reading


End file.
